shadowofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis
The Nemeses (singular: Nemesis) are randomly named Uruk enemies that are generated uniquely with each playthrough of the game. Each nemesis has their own personality and will rise or fall within their social structure as the game progresses. They are affected by Talion's actions, and each will react differently to Talion's incursion into Mordor, be it fighting, fleeing, or some other reaction. By defeating these notable enemies, Talion is rewarded Runes to increase the power of his weapons. Individual Nemesis Characteristics Nemeses are defined by many different factors: * Names - Each Nemesis has their own unique name and title. * Visuals - They are generated uniquely by multiple body types and parts, hairstyles, behaviors, voices, animations, etc. The personality of the Nemesis can be figured out by his visuals. This is further expanded every time an Uruk advances in the Hierarchy. When a Soldier becomes a Captain, he gains better looking weapons and armor befitting his personality. This is futher enhanced when the Nemesis becomes a Warchief, where he will wear even better armor befitting his status. * Power Levels - This determines the base strength of the Nemesis. The higher the number, the more powerful the Nemesis in battle. In terms of Traits that the Nemesis possesses, low Power Levels will have more Weaknesses and fewer Strengths, while high Power Levels result in fewer Weaknesses and more Strengths. A Nemesis' list of Traits will change (generally losing Weaknesses and gaining Strengths) as he increases in level. The Power Level also affects their general toughness and damage-dealing ability. The maximum Power Level is 20. * Rank - The longer the Nemesis stays in the Nemesis system, the more events he will complete successfully and the more experience he will gain. This is indicated by the prefix of his rank. ** No prefix - Has either not succeeded in any missions or just entered the system. ** Veteran - Has done a few successful missions. ** Elite - Has done a good number of missions. ** Legendary - Has done many missions. * Relationships - Some of the Nemeses may have some kind of relation to other Nemeses. This usually involves a rivalry between two Nemeses, and Talion will constantly find these two doing missions against each other until one of them dies. Several Captain Nemeses can serve as bodyguards to the Warchiefs of the region. When the Warchief appears to face Talion, all his bodyguards will always be present, although the inverse is not always the case; the bodyguards can be found alone. * Fighting Styles - All Nemeses have their own particular fighting style, based on the various fighting styles of Uruk Soldiers, which are further enhanced by Traits that give them new fighting abilities or buffs. * Followers - Followers of a Nemesis are usually a random assortment of Uruk Soldiers. Nemesis tend to surround themselves with Uruks of the same type as themselves. For example, a Berserker Captain will have a small group of berserkers with him. It is also possible that the Nemesis will surround himself with other Uruks that dress similar to him. For example, a blue-warpainted Nemesis may have blue-warpainted followers. * Traits - This lists the various strengths and weaknesses that the Nemesis has. This makes each Nemesis very unique and require various tactics to defeat. See the list of traits here. * Location - This states the location of the Nemesis in the region. If the Nemesis is not on the map, at least the mission that will draw him out will still be located on the map. If Talion dominates that Nemesis and is fighting enemies in that area, the Nemesis will join in the battle in defense of Talion. Hierarchy of the Nemesis System The hierarchy of the Uruk are separated into three basic types: * Warchief - These five Uruk are the top of the hierarchy ladder and have the absolute loyalty of the Captains that make up their bodyguard. These Nemeses are much tougher than Captains. Unlike Captains, however, Warchiefs are not on the map initially. They must be drawn out by having a dominated Nemesis bring one out or complete a mission that will attract the Warchief's attention. They can be given a Death Threat, by Captains only, and will respond by increasing their bodyguard count. * Captains - These Uruk are the most common Nemeses that Talion will encounter. They are much more powerful than the regular Uruk since they have access to traits that gives them increased power, while also giving them specific weaknesses to exploit. These Uruk are sometimes in the service of a Warchief, being their loyal Bodyguard, and will join with them when they appear in the region. These Uruk are the most dynamic as they are the ones who fight and complete missions to increase their power if left unaccounted. These Nemeses can also be Death Threatened, by soldiers or other Captains, which increases the chance of Epic Runes upon death, but also surrounds them with more guards, instead of Captains. * Soldier - The most common foe that Talion meets in the land of Mordor. If one accomplishes some great feat, such as killing Talion, killing a captain (can be used to make a pre-branded captain), or is an opportunist, i.e. taking up the empty position of a recently deceased Captain, they will enter the System as a Captain. Any Soldier is capable of becoming a Captain, so this may be useful for players to exploit if they need new Captains to dominate by getting killed by regular Soldiers. Nemesis System Missions and Events These are the Missions and Events that the Nemeses will go through for them to gain power. They are triggered by interacting with the mission marker in the world, passing time in the map screen, or by Talion dying. One should note that as long as the mission's objective is completed, the Nemesis will get the power level, even if Talion is the one who completed it for him. * Promotion - An Uruk Soldier enters the Nemesis System to become a Captain. After occupying a space on the bottom row of the Sauron's Army screen, either by killing the previous Captain, or taking up the unoccupied space, he gains a title and new armor. From there, the Captain will attempt to go up into higher roles by either occupying an empty space on a higher row, or fight another Captain for that spot. Usually newer Captains are much weaker than those who have experience in the System, yet may be useful for easy domination or easy fodder for other Captains to level up on. * Duel (Riot, for Warchief duels) - One Nemesis battles another Uruk Nemesis in an attempt to gain more power. The Nemeses goes one on one with their followers cheering them on. If one or both of the Nemeses is a Warchief, their bodyguards will also be present to battle as well. The losing Nemesis may flee the battle, which allows him to continue to live. The victor of the battle will gain a power level. If Talion decides to join in on the fight and kills off one of the Nemeses, the survivor still gets the power level. The more cowardly Uruks might not die from this because they fled the battle. These can be useful for drawing out Warchiefs because they appear on the map if this is prompted, without needing to complete a mission to lure the Warchief out. Also note that if the player wishes their branded Warchief to win a Riot, it is important to press the button that commands all nearby Branded Uruks to aggressively attack (specific button dependent on gaming platform), otherwise on occasion the player's Warchief will be attacked aggressively, outnumbered, and killed by multiple enemies (including the target), while the player's Dominated soldiers may sometimes stand by idly. * Betrayal - A Warchief's bodyguard Nemesis betrays the Warchief in attempt to take his rank. This can only be accomplished through domination, as bodyguards are loyal to the very end. The betrayer and his followers will fight all of the Warchief's 'men', including the bodyguard Nemeses. There is a good chance that the betrayer will die if he fights multiple Nemeses without help. If Talion decides to interfere and kills the Warchief, then the betrayer will gain a power level and become the new Warchief immediately. If the betrayer dies, the Warchief becomes stronger and gains a power level. Ordering a dominated bodyguard to perform a Betrayal is much quicker tactic for drawing out a Warchief than doing the actual Warchief mission. If all of the Warchief's bodyguards are dominated, then the betrayal mission will take place out in the wild instead of in a Stronghold, between only the Warchief and his traitorous bodyguards. * Recruitment - A Nemesis and a few of his followers attempt to gain new followers by killing several resistant groups of Uruks. After the few who resisted are killed, the remainder joins up with the Nemesis. The Nemesis and his new followers then move on to the next group where they repeat the process. Each of these fights will involve the Nemesis fighting alone against the belligerent Uruk soldiers. If the Nemesis successfully does this three times in a row, they gain a power level. If Talion intends to defeat and Brand or kill a strong Nemesis performing a Recruitment, it is advisable to wait till the second or third fight, where the Nemesis may already be wounded; however, this also means he will also have a larger number of followers present in the form of fresh recruits. * Execution - A Nemesis might decide to execute another Nemesis and his followers. The executioner will line up the victim with 3 of his followers, on their knees, and execute them one by one, the victim being the last one. The followers of the executioner will watch from a short distance away cheering their leader on. If Talion decides to kill the executioner, the surviving Nemesis powers up instead. If the execution is successful, then the executioner gains a power level. It is possible for there to be no Nemesis to execute, in which the executioner Nemesis will simply put four common soldiers to the sword. When Commanding a high-leveled Branded Captain to Murder an enemy Captain of significantly lower Power Level, this may result in an Execution instead of a Duel (with the higher level Captain performing the role of executioner). A Nemesis who is the victim of an Execution event will be stationary on his knees, with very low health, which means that if the executioner and his troops are already friendly, this makes it possible for Talion to immediately effortlessly grab and Brand them, if so desired. * Survived - If a Nemesis survives an encounter with Talion (even if they don't fight), the Nemesis gains a power level. * Killed You - Talion was dealt a killing blow by a Nemesis, or soon-to-be Nemesis (common soldier), which increases their power level. Other Nemeses that survived the encounter with Talion will also gain power levels when this happens as well. If the killing blow was by a soldier, he enters the Nemesis System as a Captain. * Feast '- A Nemesis is in the midst of celebration with his followers, which means there will be a lot of grog barrels placed throughout the feasting area, making this a great window for taking down a Nemesis through explosions or grog poisoning. There are a good number of enemies in the area, but they are mainly in groups. It is perfect for well placed fire arrow explosion shots, or quick draw archers, to take them out quickly. If the feast goes by uninterrupted, the hosting Nemesis gains a power level. * '''Trial by Ordeal '- The Nemesis is pitted against a beast of Mordor to show off his power to the other Uruk. He will fight alone against a Caragor with his followers watching from a distance. If he is successful in the kill, he gains a power level. If unsuccessful, he will either die or survive and perhaps gain a fear of the creature. Talion can get involved by either killing the beast to let the Nemesis gain the power level, or kill the Nemesis while he is distracted by the fight. If the nemesis is under Talion's control, Talion can dominate the beast, causing both refuse to fight each other; in this case, no harmful or beneficial traits are gained, and no change in Power Level occurs. * '''Beast Hunt - While similar to a Trial by Ordeal, instead the Nemesis battles a pack of Caragors/Ghuls or a single Graug with some of his followers. Success brings power. Failure brings death, or emotional trauma. * Ambush - A Nemesis fights another Nemesis, similar to a Duel, however one Nemesis and several of his followers will face waves of opposing Uruk. After the second wave of Uruk, either a much larger wave of Uruks or the opposing Nemesis will appear with the wave. Usually the ambushing Nemesis will win, but if Talion gets involved that might change. If the ambushed Nemesis survives, or does not flee, he will gain a power level. It is possible that there is no attacking Nemesis, and the defendng Nemesis has to fight off a few waves of common Uruk soldiers to succeed. * Death - What happens to a Nemesis after he "dies" in the System is mainly dependent on the way he was killed. If the Nemesis retains his head after "dying", there is a chance that he might have actually survived, and return unexpectedly with scars, sackcloth bags and strings wrapped around his head, metal plates on his skull, or some combinations of thereof. He can return multiple times as long as his head was not cut off. If the head is cut off, the particular Nemesis will never return, and his head on a spike will appear in his spot in the Nemesis screen (instead of a corpse) and serve as an indicator that Talion has permanently eliminated that certain Nemesis. However you finally killed him, once a Nemesis is gone for good, eventually his spot on the Sauron's Army screen will be taken by another new Nemesis promoted to that rank. * Kills a Caragor/Graug - When a Nemesis slays a Caragor or Graug, even when it is not a part of the power struggle he is performing, he will gain a power level for each one he slays. Players should be wary of this as this can be a good way of making a Nemesis powerful quickly. Interactions with the Nemesis System Talion can interact the Nemesis System in various ways to achieve his goals (aside from fighting and killing them). Any of these can be used or ignored, depending on one's desired playstyle. * Dying - Talion could purposely fall to his enemies to quickly raise the power of the killer within the Nemesis System. He can continually die to a particular Nemesis to consolidate how powerful that certain Uruk gets. This way, Talion can either Dominate him for a powerful servant or kill him for a powerful rune. * Gathering Intel - When a new Nemesis enter the Nemesis System and had no interaction with Talion, they will be represented by a silhouette in the System with no information about them. Talion can Dominate any Uruk to get information on these unknown Nemeses. However, Talion does not get the traits of a Nemesis from interrogating regular soldiers who only provides the name, power level, and location of the Nemesis. Talion can only get the trait information from a Captain, an intel drop, or a Worm. Talion can only get intel on a Warchief from Captains or Worms. * Interference - The Nemeses will sometimes go off to do missions on their own and Talion can go to their locations to interfere with these tasks. It is up to Talion if he wants to prevent, or allow the Nemesis to succeed these missions. Usually, if the Nemesis succeesd in their mission, they grow in power and if they fail, they either die or flee. This can prove to be a great way of influencing the growth or downfall of certain Nemeses. * Initiation - Talion can get a Captain to become a bodyguard for a Warchief by making the Captain do an initiation rite to prove his worthiness to the Warchief. The mission type is Trial by Ordeal and Talion can interfere with the initiation to ensure or prevent the Captain from joining the bodyguard of the Warchief. * Death Threat - After obtaining the Death Threat skill, Talion can dominate any Uruk, and have him deliver a Death Threat to a Nemesis. Death Threats to Warchiefs may only be made through a Captain. This will make the threatened Nemesis stronger and lead him to surround himself with more gang members, but also increases Talion's chances to gain epic runes for defeating him, which for Captains is otherwise impossible. * Mission Creation - After Dominating a Nemesis, Talion can order the Nemesis to start up a Mission against another Nemesis at any time. Talion can then focus on increasing his dominated Nemesis' power level, by helping the Nemesis complete these Missions. The Dominated Nemesis can also draw out Warchiefs, if prompted to, but only if that Nemesis is a member of the Warchief's bodyguard (thus an Initiation must be performed first). * 'Dominating Soldiers '- By dominating soldiers and allowing them to live, they might enter the Nemesis System already under your control. If the System has an open Captain position and time is advanced either through death or Forge Tower, an unknown Captain immediately reveals himself under Talion's control. If a player wants to have new Captains under Talion's control with minimal effort, consider this tactic. List of names and titles Nemeses in the game are randomly named and given a title appropriate to their appearance, traits or past actions. Any of the names listed below can be combined with any title. Titles can be useful as they may tell the Nemesis' habits and behavior. Their first names can be chanted by drawing the warchief out. (This list is not yet complete) Trivia * If an Uruk killed Talion the most or fought Talion longer, he wil appear in Mordor In Flames becoming Talion's main nemesis rallying uruks fighting againts Talion and his 5 branded warchiefs. de:Erzfeinde pt-br:Nemeses es:Némesis fr:Nemesis * Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Uruk Category:Inhabitants Category:Palantir Featured Category:Palantir